<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pleasing seduction by kallopsia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575857">pleasing seduction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallopsia/pseuds/kallopsia'>kallopsia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and then they bone, and whatever da hell mattsun is, art!reader, i think, matsukawa issei - Freeform, matsukawa reads Shakespearean sonnets to the reader yeyeye, sfw, you wHORES better start leaving reviews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallopsia/pseuds/kallopsia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the man stopped, long and elegant finger (you wondered how could fingers look so attractive) softly denting the paper he was holding while he stilled his typing on the laptop. sleepy eyes raised to meet your own, face still angled down slightly and not moving. he quirked an eyebrow and waited. his bushy eyebrows were even more impressive from up close.</p><p>“you need to let me draw you.”</p><p>he blinked, ridiculously aesthetically pleasing long eyelashes fluttering as he peered at you, poker face unbreakable. still, you thought you saw his lips – attractive, and soft, and plump – twitch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsukawa Issei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>fucked, you were absolutely, dreadfully, inconceivably fucked.</p><p>they were right, whoever said it; the worst enemy a person could have was yourself.</p><p><em>fuck! </em>those few hours – days, really – of sleep and fooling around were not worth it, evidently. you prayed to every deity you knew that you would come out of this unscathed, with a grade that could be considered a passing grade, though you sincerely doubted that.</p><p>weaving between the crowed with a sketchbook into one hand and your shoulder bag heavier than most days, you scanned the faces, looking for someone, <em>just someone </em>that would catch your interest and hopefully take pity on your pitiful predicament and agree to your requisition.</p><p>the campus coffee shop was half empty, with a few students lagging behind and enjoying one last sliver of interaction with their friends before heading back to the dorms for an early night in case they had classes tomorrow. some of them were hunched over books, pieces of paper, and laptops. their eyes were blank.</p><p>and that’s when you saw him, Tokyo tower in humanoid form, still frustratingly handsome with the most exceptional black eye bags you have ever seen on a person; like someone had dipped their fingers in ink and dragged them under his eyes. dark eyes behind equally as black-framed glasses and ear studs. his hair was tousled, a mess, a hot, stressed-out mess and — <em>oh, yes. he was perfect.</em></p><p>the theme of your art project? pleasing seduction.</p><p>you had no idea what that meant, but the man in front of you was certainly pleasing enough to seduce with just sitting there, shuffling through papers and clicking away on his laptop. truly, a masterpiece worthy of a passing grade.</p><p>you wasted no time in slipping onto the chair at the opposite of him, throwing your sketchbook on the table and staring at him animatedly.</p><p>the man stopped, long and elegant finger (you wondered how could fingers look so attractive) softly denting the paper he was holding while he stilled his typing on the laptop. sleepy eyes raised to meet your own, face still angled down slightly and not moving. he quirked an eyebrow and waited. his bushy eyebrows were even more impressive from up close.</p><p>“you need to let me draw you.”</p><p>he blinked, ridiculously aesthetically pleasing long eyelashes fluttering as he peered at you, poker face unbreakable. still, you thought you saw his lips – attractive, and soft, and plump – twitch.</p><p>“bold,” he said, “bye me ramen first.” <em>fuck, </em>was every part of this guy so - so breathtaking?</p><p>you leaned forward, “food, drinks, I’ll even give you all the 100 yen I have on me right now, just – please, let me draw you.”</p><p>a rumble from his chest, and you realized with a start that he was laughing, low and throatily and with every grace of a singing angel. he smelled faintly of cigarettes and coffee.</p><p>“that serious?”</p><p>“like a heart attack.”</p><p>convincing matsukawa issei, as he had introduced himself while gathering his stuff, was facile. the man seemed to apparently survive only on spicy ramen, coffee, and sometimes, – if he was fancy enough or, if he had money – cheese-filled steaks (you didn’t have money for that, but spicy ramen and coffee was on).</p><p>you hurriedly let him to an empty classroom and matsukawa left his backpack on the floor, rolling his shoulders to relieve the tension, craning his neck a bit to the side. you positioned a spare canvas on the wooden supporter, taking out your drawing utensils, and walked to mattsun, you tried to position on his on a chair so he was sitting – slouching more like – sexily on it, like one of those models in the magazine your friend has left all over your dorm. one-foot bend near the chair leg and the other thrown in front of him. you absently asked him how tall he was, he replied with ‘6′2′.</p><p>“uhm,” you shifted on your feet, blinking and looking everywhere but the male in front of him, his hands, warm and big and looking like they could engulf your entire being as easily as drawing breath, clasped in front of him in the cliche pose you’d see on the magazines. “can i –listen,” you trailed off, eyes taking in his clothed shoulders, broad as hell and straining against the black bottom-up shirt.</p><p>matsukawa chuckled, baritone and rich, before unbuttoning the first few bottoms of his shirt and taking his previous positions effortlessly, fluidly, and he did it as easy as breathing, or maybe that was just you because you <em>swore </em>your breath caught in your breath.</p><p>But, your art project was due in forty-five minutes, leaving you with no time to ogle at the oozing sex appeal in front of you.</p><p>you got to sketching, switching between pencils and pens and brushes, the background melting into nothingness. it was you, the canvas, and matsukawa issei in the room only. twenty minutes in and your wrist decided you needed a break, begrudgingly you pushed through for another five minutes before the prickling and scalding sensation got too much, and forced you to stop.</p><p>you were resting your wrist, rubbing it, and twisting it lightly. </p><p>“so.”</p><p>matsukawa stretched, tugging his hand backward and giving you a clear image of his exposed skin. “art project.”</p><p>you soured but nodded nonetheless, “<em>pleasing seduction, </em>or whatever the fuck that means. I just,” you sighed, “I wasn’t really worried about the assignment, you know? not up until last night, before then I just didn’t really give a shit.”</p><p>“about the project?”</p><p>“about everything i guess.”</p><p>matsukwa hummed, eyes blinking behind dark-framed glasses. “what changed?”</p><p>matsukawa, in the short hour you’ve known him, was like a breath of fresh air, intimidating appearances aside, he was easy-going and fun to talk to. he was hard to read through (the poker face was his default, you were convinced), and well, he was a stranger, someone you doubted you were going to talk to him much – <em>if at all </em>– after your class.</p><p>
  <em>which was in fifteen minutes.</em>
</p><p>you went back to your canvas and picked up a charcoal pencil, as dark as his eye circles, as black as the coffee that was by your side, as dark as his tousled messy locks and his sleepy eyes. your lips twitched — <em>pleasing seduction, huh? </em>you could do that.</p><p>matwukawa went to sit in the chair again, though you waved him off. you only needed to do the light coloring and the dark shapes that defined his body’s shadow. the strong jaw, his nose, long and perfectly shaped, the way the glasses sat on his face, and how the tousled mess fell on his forehead.</p><p>when you went to his lips and upwards to his eyes your heart might’ve skipped a beat. it was then you remembered he had asked you something. </p><p>“it’s, like, 35% of my grade, which is fucking absurd since it’s <em>just like any other project </em>in the semester, but what the fuck do i know.”</p><p>he walked towards you, trying to see the painting before you turned the canvas away, abject horror on your face. matsukawa snorted humorously, raising an eyebrow. “you used my goods, it’s only fair I see the finished product.”</p><p>“well, it’s not finished yet, so–,”</p><p>“just a peak.”</p><p>“fuck you, no.”</p><p>the man towered over you, gasping dramatically and placing a hand over his chest. his sleepy eyes were wide with mirth, “I knew you only wanted me for my body, you sly little– you used me!” he could honestly see the painting if he wanted, he was half your size and pure muscle, you doubted you could stop him.</p><p>“try not to sound <em>too </em>excited,” you laughed.</p><p>“i am downright repelled.”</p><p>“then maybe you should leave my disgusting and devious presence and let me finish.” </p><p>the giant smirked, tried to peek around once more, and after failing again (you actually snapped your teeth at him) he sighed in mock defeat and grabbed the bag off the floor, heading towards the door. “you don’t deserve my body anymore.”</p><p>“oh no,” voice dripping with sarcasm, “what shall I do.”</p><p>the man opened the door, throwing you one last look and saying, “with me as a model, you better win. I’m high quality only.” then slipped out the door leaving you engulfed in silence to add the last touched in his eyes, sleepy yet sharp. even a painting of him seemed drenched with intimidation, and you wondered if it was the glasses, the studs, or the mop that he had as hair.</p><p>
  <em>ah, perhaps it’s the impressions he gives at first glance.</em>
</p><p>with only five minutes to run to the class though, bumping into people and apologizing profusely while also protecting the covered canvas, you didn’t really have time to think about it.</p><p>later that night, when you crushed on your couch, face buried in pillow in hopes that you would somehow suffocate and pass away, your phone tinged, just as it would do whenever you got a new text or any sort of notification. you dag your hands in your back pocket and brought the phone to your face, your eyes watering at the intensity of its brightness.</p><p><b>unknown number:</b> <em>did u win???</em></p><p>what the hell was this now.</p><p><b>delivered:</b> <em>who tf is ths??</em></p><p><b>unknown number:</b> <em>you wuld forget me so soon, i am hurt…it’s matsukawa issei btw, the god with the body like a temple</em></p><p>your face relaxed into a smile, tired but unfeigned. how did he even found your number.</p><p><b>delivered:</b> <em>awesome. blocked. reported. my mom is calling your mom.</em></p><p><b>sexc unfair god:</b> <em> wait!!! unblock me i have smth rlly important to tell you</em></p><p><b>delivered</b> <em>: …unblocked</em></p><p><b>sex unfair god:</b> <em>you own me spicy ramen and coffee</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>he reads you shakespearean sonnets, you ask him to read you one about love</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>your smile could not be stopped, you felt it in the way your cheeks hurt pleasantly, red and glowing, eyes sparkling. you fell on the bed and matsukawa followed suit, crawling on top and sitting down on your hips before tagging his shirt off, broad shoulders, and toned muscles, </em>god, <em>his abs were greek god material.</em></p><p>
  <em>you licked your lips in anticipation and drank every single inch of him — from the unfairly sexy disheveled hair to the happy trail that disappeared under his pants. as soon as the shirt was discarded somewhere on your floor you pulled him in for a heated kiss, your tongues licking, teeth biting, and clacking. it was messy, desperate, and it was filled with untold thoughts and emotions. your desire sparked and burned like dry wood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>he pulled back and said something, though his face was blurry, and his words vanished like faint whispers in the wind, unheard and flickering. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>with a snap, he was flush pressed against you and inside of you, filling you to the brink and taking you to the edge, his sultry murmurs – faintly tickling your ear – bringing you back. his eyes were dark and smoldering, they cut you, paralyzed you. he began moving, pulling out and pushing into you again, his rhythm getting faster and with bruising vigor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>angling your hips, he hit the spot that made you see stars and you suddenly found yourself digging your nails in his skin, moaning out his name. your legs trembled- you tasted blood on your tongue and – and –</em>
</p><p>you woke up, springing up from the bed and gazing swiftly down at yourself – wearing a black tank top and just panties – before looking up in the ceiling with exasperation, eyebrows screwed together and lips were drawn in a tight line. the sheets were kicked off while you were sleeping in the middle of the night, and the fan was still sputtering cold air noisily. you slid your hands down your body, praying that your body didn’t react to the dream. your fingers touched dampness and biting back a frustrating groan you flung your sweaty body back into the pillows and thin sheets, trying to fall back into slumber.</p><p>★</p><p>you realized, this wasn’t a proper way to sit out in public; legs thrown out on either side of the chair and back laying on top of the table and head looking up into the sky, but you neither cared nor minded the looks you were getting, and neither did matsukawa who was sitting with you, silently flipping through a book with the title ‘Shakespearean<em> sonnets’.</em></p><p>“can you even understand those?”</p><p>“they’re translated in clear Japanese.” and that was all.</p><p>days like this went by slowly. summer was just around the corner, and you have all finished with your exams. the campus was bustling with life, just the last remnants of students who had yet to leave for summer vacation, and though you wanted nothing more than to leave this accursed place and run away to the countryside – where the rivers were long and the soft breeze of summer salt and flower scents on the wind brought upon something more than the endearing saltiness on the skin and the satisfying haziness of mind from the heat – something was holding you back from taking your packed backs and getting on the train back home.</p><p>something, <em>something </em>with black heavy eyes and appealingly large wandering hands. </p><p>physical touches were something that came with having the 6′2 gorilla as a friend, and you weren’t really complaining most times, though <em>most times</em>, such as <em>recent times</em>, your heart felt like it would beat out of your chest whenever matsukawa would slip his hands on the small lower of your back, or when he would place his chin on your shoulder, where you could hear and feel his hot breath grazing your cheek softly, or when he laid his head on your lap whenever you went over to his and hanamaki’s house for a movie or a hangout.</p><p>in a sense, it felt like he would run his fingers through your heartstrings and leave you in a state of utter ruin. though truth be told, you longed for it. you <em>wanted </em>him there, to ran his fingers across your skin and whisper sarcastic and vain commentary in your ear whenever you two would watch a movie, or do something so sweet (matsukawa was far from sweet, you were just a sap) that would rot teeth, like feed him brunch and have him feed you as well while cooing at each other, just to piss the two bitter old ladies in the coffee shop, or annoy makki who would sometimes come along, or  – <em>I might be a masochist</em></p><p>some days it felt like dying, and you deduced that if love was the way to go, it really wouldn’t be so bad. because, without as much as a sliver of a questioning doubt, you loved mattsun, as sure as the blooming flowers sprouting from the cracked pavement, and as sure as the twinkling stars that lay beyond the heavy view abstracting fog of the city.</p><p>matsukawa issei was none the wiser do your predicament, and if he was and still took the liberty to touch you like that – full of swift kisses and feathery touches like cotton on skin – then he was an asshole, and you were far too deep to <em>genuinely </em>care.</p><p>“mattsun.” you shifted, sitting properly – not really – in the chair, this time laying your head on top of your arm while you spread the other over the table and closer to the man at the opposite of you. your eyes fluttered closed, simply enjoying the annoyingly appeasing chirping of birds and the white noise.</p><p>whatever helped you drown out the beating of your erratic heart.</p><p>matsukawa hummed and flipped a crinkling page.</p><p>“read me a sonnet about love.” </p><p>you kept your eyes closed and heard the pages crinkle as they turned. <em>crinkle, crinkle, crinkle, </em>and then –</p><p>“shall I compare thee to a summer day?”</p><p>you laughed, loud and happy and with disbelief. you raised your head from your arm and opened your eyes, the corners wet from tears and cheeks bunched up from your smiles. mattsun was looking at you behind his dark-framed glasses, a lazy grin stretching over his lips and a flash of something passing over his eyes. “thou art more lovely and more temperate,” he murmured with false deep-rooted affectionate pretense.</p><p>“<em>stop, </em>read me another one.”</p><p>“why.”</p><p>“because,” you whined, “that sonnet is the most popular and that just makes it more basic.”</p><p>he gasped dramatically and widened his eyes comically, leaving the book on the table to clutch his chest and cover his scandalized expression behind his hand, “disgraceful, disgusting, vile, villainous,” he tutted, “to call the works of Shakespeare basic,” matsukawa shook his head with closed eyes, as if he was really in mourn over your words, smooth lips in a pout. you kicked his sin under the table and whined until he picked up the book again because you <em>really </em>wanted to hear his voice – baritone and bored and soothing – give utterance about something regarding love or affection.</p><p>“give me a minute, brat.” he smiled and you closed your eyes again, bringing one hand closer to him again and using the other as a pillow. you still haven’t stopped smiling, and you briefly wondered if you were going into cardiac arrest with the way your heartbeat inside your bruising rib-cage.</p><p>matsukawa cleared his throat and, once again, his baritone voice washed over you like the sea on sand, molding your insides into a tight knot and making you come undone simultaneously.</p><p>“so are you to my thoughts as food to life, or as sweet-seasoned showers are to the ground,” your smile slowly slipped from your lips at the enigmatic words, though the giddiness didn’t dispersed from your chest — rather it stayed there like blooming flower studs. </p><p>“and for the peace of you i hold such strife, as ‘twixt a miser and his wealth is found.” you opened your eyes, head still kept down, using one arm as a pillow and the other closer to where matsun was balancing the book — partially on the table and partially in his hand.</p><p>when he spoke again your brain didn’t register the words, instead, all your attention went to your hand, and the flattering warmth every fried nerve in your body recognized. </p><p>warm fingers pressed between the empty space of yours — this time your eyes darted down to your hands, twitching at the sudden touch. you swallowed and with a jolt you realized matsukawa was staring at your slight-but-not-yet intertwined fingers as well, mouth open as if to continue but ultimately deciding against it. instead, long and slender fingers slid past yours and rested on your wrist, grabbing softly and twisting your arm so his thumb was resting on your pulse point.</p><p>did you even have a heartbeat at this point, you were borderline on ‘no’.</p><p>still, matsukawa murmured your name, your <em>first name, </em>voice low with a hidden promise and emotion, and your pulse jumped. matsukawa curled his lips into a smile, pressing down at the veins — the pad of his finger ghosted over your skin apprehensively at first, and he blinked, his dark eyes sliding up to meet yours. your lips were slightly parted, and you were almost sure you were not breathing.</p><p>then he dragged his thumb over your pulse point and murmured your name again – the <em>asshole </em>that he was – and, <em>and — </em>a small drop of water landed just above his eye. his eyebrows twitched and his eyes widened at the sudden intrusion. he brought a hand up to wipe it away but not before it slid down between his lashes, dark and long, mesmerizing.</p><p>(perhaps you were apotheosizing him, maybe, <em>definitely.)</em></p><p><em>“</em>it’s raining.” your voice sounded strange in your ears, muffled, too high, or maybe too low. you couldn’t really tell over the rushing – or stillness – of blood.</p><p>“so it is,” he voiced. “my place?”</p><p>“your - what?”</p><p>“my place is closer, dumbass,” if his heavy-lidded eyes flushed with something darker, you pretended not to notice.</p><p>he threw a towel in your face the minute you entered the household. hanamaki had left a week before, having finished his exams sooner, shoving it into both yours and mattsun’s faces, though the letter didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>“tea or coffee?”</p><p>“uhm,” you shifted on the ugly orange couch (borderline on neon orange, hideous, really), “coffee.”</p><p>“wrong, it’s water.” he set it down on the table in front of you.</p><p>you snorted humorlessly but good naturally, rubbing the cheap towel through your hair and letting it fall down your shoulders when you were satisfied that most of the water had seeped away, “you don’t have coffee?”</p><p>“nor tea, “ the man sank down on the couch next to you. “wasn’t supposed to stay that long.” he placed his glasses on the table, not bothering to clean the rain droplets.</p><p>“then why did you.”</p><p>the asshole smirked, “ why did <em>you?” </em>and drank water from your glass. outside, the sky rumbled and the window seals trembled. “wait,” he shoved a finger in your face, dark eyes cutting into yours, “let me guess.” he started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt and you had little to no warning before he shrugged it off and throwing it offhandedly on the ground, “you couldn’t miss the chance to get me all alone, eh? you sly little you.”</p><p>ah, maybe you were having an aneurysm of sorts.</p><p>the glass of water – which you’d taken from matsukawa to drink – almost slipped from your grasp, and it <em>would’ve </em>if it had not been for him catching it at the bottom. his words held the familiar sense of sarcasm and intimacy, but you couldn’t help but notice the dark undertone, not to mention he was sitting on the couch now <em>half-naked and holy shit you thought he was just skin and bones but-</em></p><p>“how more perceptible can I make it, “you decided to play along and ignore the prominent fire in your face and the tips of your ears, “that I want you to fuck me into the mattress.” </p><p>and well, playing along or not, the look matsukawa gave you made you light-headed as fuck, and your hands gripped the ugly cushion couch a little too hard for it to be considered an off-handed gesture.</p><p>the rain turned into hail and the sky turned dark and musky, and it was loud, but not too loud as to not hear his exerted breathing or yours for that matter. and his chest (trying not to look proved to be a fruitless attempt at best), <em>his toned as hell chest and everything else </em>was making it harder for you to try and perpetuate the already soiled friendship.</p><p>the sky rumbled, lightning fell, and you couldn’t make heads or tails of who kissed who first, because onemoment you were looking at heavy-lidded dark eyes and the next your eyes were closed and your back was laid back in the couch, and the weight that pushed you back was welcoming and warm and smelling of rainwater and <em>mattsun.</em></p><p>just like your dream, the kiss was messy, desperate. your noses bumped, and your teeth clacked together. his tongue invaded your mouth and you let him explore every inch of it. it glided across your bottom lip, red and swollen and wet with your spit as well as his, the top of your mouth, and then clashing against your tongue again.</p><p>he tasted like mint.</p><p>when matsukawa was satisfied that he had stolen every bit of breath that was in your lungs he broke the kiss with a wet <em>pop </em>and got off you, “bed,” he grunted and you wasted no time in springing up from the couch and skipping towards the bedroom, stripping your clothes along the way, matsukawa right behind you.</p><p>you fell on the bed on your back, mattsun was unbuckling his pants and throwing them off carelessly in his hurry to get to the bed. “you’ve got to be kidding me,” you laughed at the horrible neon yellow color of his boxers, “I can’t believe I’m about to have sex with you.”</p><p>he scoffed, but that didn’t stop him from smiling down at you as he crawled over your body, slowly pushing you back on the bed to lay down, “I read you sonnets, I thought that was the reason we were going to fuck?”</p><p>and with that, he was on you again, backing his hips against your to create friction and mouth on yours. this time the kisses were more controlled, yet not less heated. his fingers worked urgently to unclasp your bra, and when he finally managed to do that he threw it on the floor and wasted no time in sucking on your chest. a surprised squeak left you, embarrassingly, and in return you ran your hands down his body, leaving feathery touches until you grasped the band of his boxers.</p><p>he abused your chest with his mouth, kissing, biting, sucking — you arched your back as he twisted your nipple, and you moaned. you slipped a finger inside his boxers, because if matsukawa was going to take his sweet time then you had every right to play with him as well.</p><p>before you could do anything though, his hands – which were holding your hips in place – stopped you. “no.”</p><p>you smirked, “no?”</p><p>“will you bottom?”</p><p>“will you make me enjoy it?”</p><p>matsukawa laughed and promptly slid his hand inside your underwear, touching your folds and making you gasp at the sudden touch. he was as warm as ever, and the heating sensation that pooled inside your body made you want to squeeze your eyes shut, curl your toes, melting against his body.</p><p>mattsun cursed and brought his hand up to your face, fingers dripping with your juice. he opened his mouth and you swore your spirit exited your body the  <em>moment </em>his mouth wrapped around his fingers, cheeks hollowing out, the wet sounds his mouth produced and the way he was just <em>staring at you </em>dead in the eyes while doing it – <em>“mattsun.”</em></p><p>he hummed but made no move to fuck you, despite the whiny breaths you were letting out, despite the fact that you were writhing underneath him, trying to do something, <em>anything. </em>finally, he opened his mouth and you got a clear view of his tongue working around his long fingers. “<em>fuck, </em>mattsun. if you don’t fuck me right now.” your threats were empty, and if eyes could smirk, his would certainly be taunting you right now.</p><p>“so impatient.”</p><p>and from there matsukawa went lower, and lower, and <em>lower, </em>until his breath was hitting your clothed entrance, hands prying your thighs apart, and while he took the liberty to leave wet kisses and even more purple marks on the inside of your thighs, his fingers worked with your underwear, taking hold of the band of your underwear on either side of your hips, he slid it down ever so slowly and agonizing. </p><p>he kissed your thigh, the feeling of his lips on your soft flesh making your heart doing flips.</p><p>you whined and panted in anticipation, the heel of your feet digging into his shoulder as a warning as well as a way to ground yourself. you bit your lip and waited, and waited, and waited some more. “mattsun, are you not –”</p><p>he cut you off by running his tongue wide over your entrance. you whimpered noisily and threw an arm over your eyes, the other curling into the comforters on the bed. a few slow drags of his tongue, a few laps and swirls around your folds and clit had your head buzzing, back arched and heels digging in harshly on his back, pleasure filling your senses, but wanting more still.</p><p>you unintentionally – or not – squeezed his head between your thighs, crack an eye open to look down on him as he worked his mouth and tongue around your clit. he tried to pull back, but your thighs had him in a headlock. matsukawa laughed, a low rumbling sound you felt through his mouth. his hands pushed your thighs apart and he got on his knees, towering over you as usual and placing a hand around your hip to keep you from squirming. your legs fell on either side of his thighs.</p><p>he toyed your entrance with a finger before sliding in. your yelp turned into a moan as your hips quivered in matsukawa’s grasp, hands gripping his forearm. he thrust in and out, watching you tremble as he worked before slipping inside a second finger. you gasped and dig your nails in his skin, leaving imprints. if it hurt, matsukawa didn’t show it, rather he continued scissoring faster, twisting his fingers as much as he could.</p><p>he curled his fingers, hitting you in the spot that made you see stars. you gasped, “ma – mattsun, right there, right there,” your hips hiccuped and he dug his fingers into your skin, “please.” your breath quickened and you could feel the tight formed knot in your stomach ready to burst, you were there, so close to your sweet release and – “<em>no! </em>don’t you dare stop now,” and you gripped his forearm harder, tried to wrap his body closer to yours.</p><p>matsukawa chuckled, tried to say something. you weren’t listening though, too busy releasing your orgasm all over his hand.</p><p>you stared up at the ceiling as you were coming down from your high. looking down and at mattsun (he was wiping his fingers on the comforter, the lazy asshole) it was hard to miss the noticeable bulge behind those horrid neon yellow boxers. you nudged him with your knee and spread your legs open again, “help yourself.”</p><p>he snorted, smirked, and promptly got rid of his underwear. “how thoughtful of you, I’m swooning.” but his eyes flickered with worry, “you sure you can go again?”</p><p>“fuck me into the mattress, mattsun.”</p><p>he pressed his lips in a tight smile, amused, dark eyes twinkling with mirth. “don’t blame me if you can’t walk tomorrow,” and lined himself over your entrance. “are you on the pill?”</p><p>“yes.”</p><p>“good.”</p><p>and that was the only warning you had before he buried himself inside of you with a single thrust. he didn’t move again, rather, he closed his eyes and leaned over you, resting his head on your shoulder. you buried your nose in the mess of dark curls with a raspy groan because <em>fuck, </em>he was big and he was stretching you out in a way that was painful, but pleasing nonetheless. you felt him blink against the base of your neck, long eyelashes fluttering and tickling your skin, hands coming around to wrap around your body.</p><p>it was intimate and tender, just like when he almost intertwined your fingers back at the coffee shop, or when he’d lay his head in your lap on movie nights, or when he’d speak to you in a low voice, careful and soothing and comforting, full of warmth, and the way your heart sang inside your chest was scary and familiar.</p><p>“why,” he started, “did you want me to read you a sonnet about love, of all things.” his breath hit your neck and you were sure he could feel your heartbeat through skin, muscle and bone, though his question left you dumbfounded, because just minutes ago he made you cum with just his fingers, and did he <em>really wanted to do this right now, because </em>–</p><p>“your dick is inside my vagina, can this wait?”</p><p>he pulled his upper body up to look at you, properly <em>look at you, </em>flushed skin, hair flying everywhere, eyes glazed over, lips red and raw from kissing and biting, and he was the same, but his eyes were troubled, and his eyebrows furrowed in a way you knew it wasn’t from the pleasure.</p><p>“I need to know I haven’t ruined <em>this,” </em>he gestured between you two, “cause of misinterpreted signals.”</p><p>“signals.”</p><p>“yes. I like you, like, <em>like-</em>like you.”</p><p>“such a glamorous confession, oh my, yes, I –”</p><p>matsukawa rolled his eyes from above you and jerked his hips sharply and in a way that turned your words into a gasp. “be serious.”</p><p>you sighed, “fine.” you brought your hands up and grabbed his cheeks before squeezing them. his lips puckered out and his eyebrows creased and he was <em>adorable, </em>how could you not love a man who confessed to you while he had his dick inside of you, really. it screamed <em>matsukawa issei. </em>“I do like you, so much, in fact, that it hurts every moment you’re not with me, and I don’t know if it’s a hard-core crush or full-blown out love, but – <em>oof!”</em></p><p>he crushed his body on top of you freely and knocked the breath out of your lungs. he mumbled out your name in your skin, “that was so <em>disgusting, </em>I’m going to be dicking you down for the next couple of years if you don’t mind.”</p><p>you hummed, fingers twisting around a curl absentmindedly, “my dick in shining neon yellow armor.” you wiggled your hips, “like I said, <em>help yourself.”</em></p><p>and he did. pushing your knees back against your chest to give him more room to move, matsukawa pounded into you repeatedly, holding you down and twisting your hips until he was hitting your g-spot again and again. you were kind of embarrassed by the sounds that left your chest (the neighbors must’ve been thinking a cheap porno was being filmed and <em>oh god the neighbors), </em>but less so when you realized how loud mattsun was as well.</p><p>his moans were loud but still guttural — animalistic, the sort of that rumbled off his bones and rattled yours. you could see a thin sheet of sweat covering his chest and face, no doubt you were even worse than him. your whole body felt like it was on fire, and his hands were gripping your hips so hard you were sure there would be telling bruisings after.</p><p>he thrust into you jerkily, his rhythm slowing. your hips hiccuped in his grasp and your orgasm washed over you for the second time. your back was sweaty, sticking comfortably on the comforters. you saw his breath catch in his throat and with no warning he came, filling you up to the point where it trickled out of you, even with him still inside.</p><p>he slumped on your body, sticky with sweat and smelling like sex. he was heavy, warm, and brought solace. you hugged him tighter in your chest and kissed the crown of his head breathlessly, “keep the boxers.”</p><p>“hm.”</p><p>“they’re very sophisticated.”</p><p>“hm.”</p><p>“you’re going straight to sleep, aren’t you?” your only answer was a snore in your ear. you shoved meekly at his shoulder, “you no aftercare asshole.”</p><p>“hm.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dis is steamy hmm yeyeye mediocre porn wohoo!! if you enjoyed the read, leave a comment to feed my god complex</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wrote this bc i was procrastinating, so i wrote this to blow some steam and procrastinate some more</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>